1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front structure of a saddle-ride type vehicle such as motorcycles.
2. Description of Background Art
In a vehicle body front structure in a related art, the front of a front cowl is inclined slightly backward from an upright state so that traveling wind from ahead of a vehicle can be guided upward or rightward and leftward (for example, refer to Patent Document 1, JP-A No. 2003-81158).
In the vehicle body front structure in the related art, as a direction of traveling wind greatly changes along the front of the front cowl though windshield performance by the front cowl is satisfactory, air resistance by the pressure on the front cowl of the traveling wind is easily increased. As a measure such as the strength of front cowl supporting parts is enhanced is required to resist the air resistance, the weight of the front of the body is easily increased.